movies_and_shows_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Sherman Peabody
"(Laughs) I don't get it." Sherman's Catchphase Sherman is the deuteragonist of the 1960s Peabody's Improbable History segments of Rocky and Bullwinkle and the 2015 cartoon series The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show, and one of the main protagonists of the 2014 film Mr. Peabody & Sherman, alongside Mr. Peabody himself. He is a sharp young boy and is adopted by Mr. Peabody. He is voiced by Max Charles. Role of the film In the film, Mr. Peabody finds Sherman fidgeting in a box in an alley and later adopts him. Since then, Sherman has been raised under the firm yet surprisingly loving paw of Modern Peabody as his son. On Sherman's first day of school, he is overly excited to go to a normal school for the very first time, as he had been homeschooled by Mr. Peabody previously. As a gift, Peabody gives Sherman a special dog whistle. When Sherman answers a question on George Washington better than another student, Penny Peterson (a spoiled, rich girl) grows to despise Sherman for being smarter than her. At lunch, Penny humiliates Sherman and calls him a dog. Sherman gets so furious that he beats Penny and bites her arm. After that, Sherman is suspended from school and is threatened to be taken away from Peabody. The next night, Peabody invites Penny and her parents to dinner to make amends. Sherman and Penny try to ignore each other that night but Peabody intervenes. Sherman tells Penny about the WABAC and takes her for a joyride to ancient Egypt. When Sherman comes back, he tells Peabody everything that has happened and they decide to go save Penny and get her back before Penny's parents notice. When Sherman and Peabody get to ancient Egypt, they find out that Penny is gonna marry King Tut (intending to get his money and riches). When Penny finds out she will be killed after they're married, she decides to go home but Peabody and Sherman are thrown into a temple. While Peabody is looking for a way to escape, Sherman claims that Tut and Penny belong together out of jealousy. It becomes obvious that Sherman has fallen in love with Penny. When Sherman activates the booby traps, Peabody and Sherman go into different life boats. Sherman goes into the boat that will get him killed, but Peabody saves him. They escape the temple and rescue Penny from King Tut and Ay's wrath. On the way home, they run out of fuel, so they visit Leonardo Da'Vinci and he helps Peabody fix the machine's power. Sherman tries helping, but ends up hitting Peabody accidentally. Sherman decides to go play with Penny. They arrive in Da'Vinci's attic and take his flying machine for a joyride. Peabody becomes mad and he and Sherman start to argue on the way home. During the trojan war, he is saved by his dad and they go rescue penny. When they enter the wooden horse, mr. peabody tries to save them but when he did, he died in the trojan horse. Sherman and Penny use the wabac to travel back at the dinner party. Little did they know, there were the other copies. Later on, Mrs. Grunion arrives and when she saw everything... first she takes both shermans away and she failed. Then, she takes the original Sherman away and mr. peabody bites Mrs. Grunion. Outside at central park, Sherman saves his dad's life by saying "I'm a dog too" and everyone around says it too. Then, he and his dad save the universe by using the WABAC to go to the future and undo all the damage. Although it initially appears that they are lost, they then return to the present. Sherman then returns to school, where he is greeted by Penny, with whom he has now become friends. Gallery Main Article:Sherman Peabody/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Kids